


Even Kings Need a Break

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: Reno tries to get Belial to take a break from his work as the King of Hell





	Even Kings Need a Break

Belial scratched his head, and ran a clawed hand over his face. He was doing his work as the King of Hell, redirecting souls to whichever circle they needed to go to based on their deepest sins. It took concentration, and it was a  _ lot  _ of paperwork. 

Belial had a place to work back in Hell, but he’d recently set up a place in Reno’s apartment. It was a small, cramped room with piles of paper and books stacked up to the ceiling. Belial was hunched over the little wooden desk, working under candlelight (as he insisted), and reading down the list of names, checking their history, then marking down their afterlife location with his quill. 

“Roger Stern,” Belial said to himself, “A hoarder. To the fourth circle, then.” 

Belial marked the name on his list. He didn’t feel too bad for the man. Pushing boulders around was a dream compared to what those in the lower circles had to go through.

Belial moved on to the next name on his list, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked up to see Reno peek in, and felt himself relax his shoulders a bit. 

“Want some tea?” Reno asked.

“Chai, please,” Belial answered. 

Reno nodded, then let himself inside the devil’s office. He moved a stack of papers in order to sit down on the corner of the desk. 

“What are you doing? Reno asked. 

“What I always do.” 

“Moving souls around?”

Belial nodded. “Do you want something?” the demon asked. 

“Don’t you want to take a break?” Reno picked up the list of names Belial had set down on the desk.

“I can’t take a break, I’m busy.”

“You’re always busy.”

Belial sighed, and gave the human a withering look. 

Reno got up from the desk and moved to stand behind the demon. He wrapped his arms over his shoulders. “Please? Just for a little while? Have tea with me.” 

Belial sighed again, then stood up. He felt his back crack. Perhaps he did need a break. 

Reno smiled, and led him out of the room. 

“Even kings need a break.”


End file.
